Demon of the mist
by Blackdove085
Summary: The Mist has a new kage. He has a thing for Sakura. He will have her, no matter what will happen to his and her villages. This is a story about love, hate, subduction, and lust.
1. His wife

Okay, this is my new SakuraxOC fic, I hope you love it. I've been writing Fanfics for three years, so of course I don't own Naruto, if I did my oc would be in both the Manga and Anime and I'd be rich, but I'm not. Do please Review, it keeps my little bats alive.

"Um, Akahito Ekiguehi. Are you in here?" said a small women, she was simple looking, she had light brown hair and brown eyes that had glasses over them and with her Kirigaknre head band around her neck loosely. She knocked on the door again, she knew that their new Mizukage always slept when he got done with his paper work, Akahito, was a Romantic, handsome, yet Cruel man, well 19 year old boy, he acted like a 25 year old. "What?" she heard him say form behind the door.

"Um, Akahito, I, I mean we, no.. I mean you got a message from the village Hidden in the Leafs." Emi said as she pushed up her glasses. "Very well, come inside sweet heart." He would always call his female ninjas names like Honey, sweet cheeks, Sugar, and sweet heart . Emi open her door to see their Mizukage with his feet on his empty desk with his Mizukage hat covering his eyes and nose, with just his thin lips showing, and with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Um, Akahito?" Emi asked him. "What is Doll?" he asked her before he took off his hats, which reveled his full face. He was a really handsome man, he looked like a god to all, while most women. He had almond-shaped eyes that were a bright red color and he had them lined with black eye liner and his nails were painted the same color. He had jet black hair the one of his bang covered his right eye and the one on the left was shaggy, the back of his head looked like a sea urban it was spikes that looked like they could poke an eye out. His nose was a little crocked, but it was a prefect shape. He had a scar that went from the bottom of his left eye and stop right above his heart. He was slightly tan. He dressed not like everyone here, he wore a Mesh shirt with a black and red coat without the sleeves, on his left arm he has burn marks from his battle the Itachi. He wore of pair of pants that aren't to loose for him, he had about four massive scars on his right leg, he had fish nets around his ankles and a pair of black sandals. He had a necklace with a sliver claw hold a ruby and he had a pair of fingerless black gloves.

"The message from the Leaf village." Emi said to him as she hand him the scroll. "That all ya have for me honey?" he asked her with a smile on his face. "Y-Yeah, it is." she said before she bowed and walked out the door . "What would the Hokage what with me." he said to himself as he open it and started to read.

_Dear, Akahito Ekiguehi_

_We, me and the elders, would love to make an anilines with your Village. We have a strong feeling that The last living Uchiha will try and over power our Village. We have made an anilines with Suna, Iwa, and Taki. We will have it anyway you would like to have it made. So if you please could come to Konoha so discuss with us about it. Please send us a message to let up know your coming._

_Form, Tsunade._

"EMI! SEND KONOHA A MESSAGE THAT I'LL BE THERE IN A FEW DAYS!" he yelled out before he got up and did his Transporting mist Jutsu to his house to get ready for his long three day trip. "I will not rest until I get there." he said to himself as he put the black bag on his back and did his mist jutsu again to the front gate of Kirigakrne and than took off.

TWO DAYS LATER

Akahito has been moving at high un-human speed for two days without any food and rest and he still mange to still look awake and healthy, he could fool Tsunade that he slept on his way here, he could take about Six mouths without sleep and still be mentally healthy. "Just one more day left." he said to himself as he jumped to another tree brunch, but before he landed on it, some moron was diving down to him. He just than did his mist jutsu over the idiot.

"What are you doing?" he asked the blonde haired moron. " Do you even know who I am?" he asked him with a brow raised.. "Yeah, you plan to invade Konoha.!" our Blonde friend Naruto yelled at our Oh so sexy yet cruel Kage. "NARUTO!" yelled our pinked hair broad Sakura. "What is it Sakura-chan, can't you see I'm doing something." he said to her, All Akahito did was stand there looking under with a smirk on his face and arms crossed. "He's the newest Mizukage of Kirigakrne and we're trying to make peace with his village." Sakura said as she had a vein pop out of her forehead.

"Really?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sakura. "Yes really you Baka." she said again. "I'm so sorry Ekiguehi-Sama about what Naruto did." she said to him on the brunch across from him, all he did was for a grin. "That okay baby doll." he said to her. "Wait, What cha call me?" Sakura asked as she was about to explode. "Hey, doll face, I say this to my Female ninja in my village." he said to her. "But I'll just call ya that from now on, you are a very sexy girl." he said to the 17 year old Medic ninja. Sakura had changed when she turn 17. Her chest grew as big as Ino's, she let her hair grow to her shoulders, but she had a black head band and her outfit was a little different, she still had her heeled boots, but her shirt got tighter and she had fingerless gloves now. Sakura turned a slight pink when he said that to her.

'I'm going with marriage." Akahito thought as he looked at the young girl in front of him, he could have her, and Konoha would be on Kirigahrne's side, it a win-win situation.

In Sakura's P.O.V

He called me doll face, I can't believe it, no one never called me that, not even Naruto.

**And he's smoking, a lot better looking than Sasuke ever will be! He looks so yummy, I wish I could just bite him!**

_Will you shut up, he's the Mizukage, you can't be thinking thoughts like that about him!_

**You didn't say anything when I said something about the hot desert red head.**

_I WAS DATING HIM, THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T CARE! Besides, that was the past._

**Yeah, the past of sand, now it's time for mist!**

_Your about as worst as Ino is, you know that._

**You know you love it.**

"SAKURA-CHAAAAANNNNNNN!" I heard Naruto yell in my ear. "What is it Naruto?" I asked him as a vein popped on my forehead. "Do you think we should camp here?" he asked me. I than notice that the sun was setting. "Yeah, sure, I'll gather wood up for the fire." I said to him. "AH AH AH….Sweetie, You shouldn't be doing that, you might get hurt." Ekiguehi-Sama said to me. "So your saying I can't take care of myself." I said to him. "No, babe, I'm saying that ya might get jumped by a group of ninja's a lot stronger than ya ." he said to me with a smirk on his face. 'I hate him.'

**YEAH, HOW DARE HE THINK WE'RE NOT ABLE TO TAKE CARE OF OURSELVES!**

_You thought he was 'yummy' a few minutes ago_.

**Well, that was before he said **_**THAT **_**to us.**

_Your Bipolar sometimes, you know that._

**Then how about you show him how strong we are, after all, we are a student of Tsunade.**

_Good point._

I than pulled my fist back and moved to punch him, but he caught it. His smirk just grew wider. 'He looks like Sasori with that smirk.' I thought as I just looked up at him, he's almost like a giant. "See what I mean, Babe." he said to me with his red eyes looking down at me. "How tall are you?" I asked him. (A/N I'm using American measurements in this story.) He just smiled at me. "6'3" he just said to me.

**He's sooooooooo charming.**

_You are just like Ino, I hate to see how she'll react when she sees him. Don't answer that._

In Akahito P.O.V

She's so cute when she's angry. I just can't help but want her. I like how she puts on this bitchy attitude, makes things fun, wonder if she's good in bed. "I'll get it, the wood I mean, be back in a half a hour." I said to them. "I'm coming with you, you might need help with it." Sakura said to me as her emerald eyes looked up into my ruby ones. "Fine with me, sweetie." I said to her before I winked at her and started to walk into the forest with Sakura storming ahead of me. 'Playing hard to get I see, soon I'll make your knees go weak when you hear my voice.

After a while of us grabbing wood, I set my wood down as grabbed Sakura by surprise. "WHAT THE-!" she said before I had her pinned against a tree. "Shush Sweetie, I'm just showing you how it's gonna be like as my wife." I said to her. "I'm not gon-" She didn't finish because I kissed her. After I broke it I looked down at her with a smile on my face. "Liked it, I did." I said to her with a smile on my face. "No, I don't like you, I like someone else." she said to me. "Who's that?" I asked her with a dead look of hate on my face and charka. "He's one of the Last U- why am I telling you thi- OOWWW!" She screamed as I squeezed her arm hard. "You like a Fucking Uchiha, you love A clan that DOESN'T CARE FOR OTHER PEOPLE! SAKURA, YOU WILL BE MINE, I'll use the Damn anticlines to get you, a marriage one, you'll have to be with me, Sugar doll, You'll be coming with me to the mist as my bride." I said to her with a cruel smile on my face.

"You can't do that!" She protested. "Honey, I can and I will, or your Village will be going bye-bye." I said to her before I kissed her again, but I started to kiss lower, I grabbed onto the zipper of her shirt and just pulled it down to make it look like a V-neck as I started to lick her neck and collar bone. I than pulled away when I was done. "Leave it that way." I whispered into her ear as I ran my finger over her now slightly reviled chest. "You look a lot more sexy with it like that." As I put my fingers to her lips. "You have such soft lips, I could kiss them all day and night." I purred to her. "Let's go, your friend is probably wanting for us, and hope you get enough time with him, cause when I leave, your coming with me." I said to her again with a smile on my face as I grabbed the wood and started to walk back.

In Sakura's P.O.V

I can't believe it, he- he wants to have me for his own, no wonder they Call him the Demon of the Mist, For how cruel yet sweet he is. I than broke down, crying, I won't be able to see Ino again, or Naruto. I won't be able to be with Sasuke-kun. I'll be _**HIS WIFE**_.


	2. I love you, my cherry blossom

Here's chapter two. I hope you people like it, I want my bats to still be alive. I do not own Naruto, just the OC and story line.

"Sakura, why are you so upset?" Naruto asked me as we ate our food. "Why do you ask." I said to him as I just kept looking straight. What Akahito-Sama said to me still rang through my head. 'Coming to the Mist as my bride.' I than looked over to the tree he was leaning against. He was just looking at the stars, he had a dream hazed eyes as he looked up at the sky. "Sakura-chan, you're starting to zone out, did you hear what I said?" Naruto asked me. "I just don't feel like talking right now, Naruto." I said to him.

"I'm gonna go take a bath in the river." said Akahito as he got up from the tree he was leaning against. "Fine by me." I said to him as he walked to the river.

**You could go and see how he looks naked.**

_No, He'll think I'll want to be his wife._

**You don't wanna know how he looks like, after all, he with have us sometime. Maybe we should just take a peak.**

_Why do you want to see him naked so badly?_

**I wanna see how big his dick is, Gaara had a dick that was almost the size of a scroll, I wanna know if men of the mist have big dicks too.**

_You are sick minded, but I am curious. _

**Let's go now!**

_Fine, fine._

"Naurto, I'm gonna find some more wood." I said to Naruto, but he was out a sleep. I than just walked to the river that the man that will have me marry him.

I was walking through the brushes to find the river Akahito was at. Until I heard him talking to himself, but not crazy talk, but disappointment talking. "Damn Itachi, you son of a bitch." He was standing in front of the river shirtless. I could see that he had his wraps off his arm. His whole arm had what it looked like third degree burn. He than bent down and slashed his face in the cold water.

"How could Sakura love someone from THAT clan." he said to himself as he took off his shoes and fishnets on his ankles. I turn a light pink when he turned around. He has board shoulders, his arms seem to have a slight derivation of muscles in them. He had a really nice 8-pack and a V muscle, and with a landing strip of black hair. I than saw him open his button and unzip his black pants.

I than just saw him in nothing, but him in a pair of black boxers. My jaw than drop as soon as I saw four long, massive scars on his right leg.

'Oh god, how did he live through, a natural human would bleed to death.'

**OH MY FUCKING GOD! HE'S A FUCKING GOD!**

_I agree with you, but he seems…. Upset._

**Why do you care, get back to looking at the man in front of you!**

"I know your there, just show yourself." He said as he looked where I was 'Crap!' I than started to get up and run away from where he was. Usually I wouldn't do that, but this is the man that wants me as his wife. God, I wonder how my mother will react to this. I than bumped into a rock like chest. I saw a scar that was right above the man's chest and that looked like it moved up.

"Well Honey, it is a surprise seeing you here at this hour." he said to me with a grin on his face. "What are you talking about, I just went to get more wood." I said to him. He than just chuckled. "Then why did you run, seemed like you were doing something that you didn't want me to know." he said to me with a smirk on his face. "If you wanted to see me naked, why couldn't have asked, but I'll like to have something in return." he said to me as he help the bottom of my jaw in his hand and tiled my head up. "You are so beautiful, you know that." he said to me before he bent down and kissed me.

"Sakura, Sakura, Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm gonna be your husband." he whispered in my ear. We were sitting down when he did that. I felt his hand go on my thigh. He started to put butterfly like kisses on my jaw line. As he started to kiss my neck, I felt his other hand on the zipper of my shirt. 'Thank god I'm wearing a bra.' I thought as he pulled down my zipper so that my shirt would be fully open for him.

"Black lace, sexy doll face." he muttered into my neck when he looked down at my chest. "36D or C honey?" he asked me when he laid me down, moving a finger of the lining of my bra. "D-D." I just stuttered. Good thing where we were laying was in tall grass. My shirt was on my left side, and my boots were off. All he had to do was take off my skirt and shorts, then we'll be in the same condition. He than started to lick the top of my chest, which started to made my nipples harder.

"Who knew that Sakura Haruno would be having sex with a man not Sasuke Uchiha." he said with a sly smirk on his face as his right arm was holding him up and the other running to my back. "Such a lovely girl, no woman like you shouldn't wait for a asshole." he said before he undid the clip of my bra, and then pulled it off. "Hm, nice." he said as he saw my bare chest.

He than started to unbuckle my skirt, and pull my shorts down. "Black and pink lace under garments, some what cute and kinky at the same time." he said before he started to message my chest. I moaned when he twisted my nipple. I than felt him pinch it. He was than sucking my nipple, and hard. I than felt him bite, hard on it. "AH!" I moaned when he did that.

I than felt colder than I did, but I had sexual juices leaching out of me, you could smell a really strong scent of me. When I looked up, I saw his bright red eyes darker, with a look of lust, victory, and pride. He had a wide smirk while he looked at me as he held himself up with one arm and started to rub with the other, my under wear was gone. I than felt him enter one long finger in me and pumped. I than had three of his fingers in me, I had my back arched as I griped onto the arm that was holding him up.

**YEAH, FUCK YEAH! AKAHITO PLEASE PUMP HARDER, I'M GONNA CUM SOON!**

_Will you go- Ah, way! You're-OH the one that got- ah us into this MESS. _

"OH, YES,YES. HARDER, HARDER AKAHITO!" I scream as he was still with his fingers in me. He's really fucking good at what he is doing. "AKAHITO EKIGUEHI!" I screamed when I came on to his fingers. "Enjoyed it didn't ya doll face." he said to me with a grin on his face. I than saw him start to lick his fingers. "Your really good, ya know that." he said to me.

"Now my turn." he said to her. His boxers were than off.

**OH GOD! HE'S WHAT 11 INCHES!**

_I hope I don't have to suck on it!_

"I'm not gonna have it in you or in your mouth, your just gonna give me a hand job." he said to me with a somewhat annoyed look on his face. "Question, how big are you?" I asked him. " 'Bout a foot long." he said like he was proud, of course, wouldn't be proud of having a size that every woman would like a man to have.

**FUCK YEAH! WE HAVE A WINNER FOR US. SCREW KONOHNA! WE'RE GOING TO KIRIGAKNRE WITH THIS MAN! Sasuke is just a boy compared to AKAHITO!**

_WILL YOU SHUT UP!_

"Uh, Akahito. Can we save this for when you, take me." I said to him, god I really don't want to give him a hand job. "Sakura, you want to wait, You know I could just fuck you until you couldn't walk straight. But I am a man with Class. I don't fuck girls or have girls do stuff to me that they don't want. So yeah, I'll save this for that NIGHT." he whispered into my ear before he bit it.

He than got up, and stretched his arms out, along with his back. "Honey, I suggest that you came and was up, you smell like sex." he said to me when he put back on his boxers. "And thanks for the view." he said before he winked at me with a smile on his face.

AKAHITO P.O.V

Fuck yeah. Sakura has a fuck fine body. Can't wait until she's under me begging for more of what I gave her and more. I could still remember the look on her face when she saw me. I guess she had never seen how an actually man is. A lot better than any man would be.

I than just dived into the cool water. "Damn that feels good." I said to myself as I just stood there in the river. It's helping me with my boner. Just seeing her naked turns me rock hard. God, I want her. I than walked out the lake. I than got dressed and started to walk back at the camp ground. Where Sakura is. A smirk formed on my face. I'm gonna fucking love that woman, just fucking love her.

"Hello there Sakura." I said behind her with my hands on her shoulders. "Akahito." she said as she just stared straight. "Sakura, just realized. I'm not gonna hurt you." I said to her as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I am a man that keeps his deals." I said to her. "Why do you want ME, there are women much prettier then me." she said to me. "I have my reasons. Unless you want That Uchiha." I said with venom dripping through my voice. I than wrapped my arms around her tighter. "I suggest you get over HIM. IT'LL BE THE BEST FUCKING THING FOR YA." I whispered harshly into her ear.

"What would you do?" she asked me. "I'll kill the son of a bitch. None of the people of that clan should have mercy, for they do not show IT! Sakura, you are gonna be mine, or your village, and many others will fall hard and shatter to pieces because of You, because." I said to her. "Because what?" she asked me. "I'm Jashin's son." I whispered into her ear. "No, I-impossible, you can't be!" she said to me as she tried to get away from me. "How I'm gonna kill the asshole is the slowest way possible. Cut off every limb of his body, and then I'm gonna skin him." I said to her.

"And Sakura, if you don't be my wife, I'll slowly kill everyone of your friend , family and close to you. I know that you've dated Gaara of the desert. I could kill him too." I said to her with a smirk on his face. I than got up, but before I did that I pulled her zipper down to show her chest again. "I said to leave it like that." he said before he kiss her check. "Good night, my Cherry blossom, I love you." I said when I went over to the tree I was at, and dreamed about Sakura.

The dream had me and her, happy with Sakura holding a little black haired and green eyed boy.


	3. Blood lust of the son of Jashin

Yes, Here's the newest chapter of Demon of the Mist, Also I will tell you people Akahito _IS_ Jashin's son. That is why he is a little crazy. But anyways, Review, I love my little bats, well if they died, than I can just get Death bats. Me have to write, Crimson Ghost is wanting to go to six flags now, So I do not own anything to or of Naruto. Just the Crazy man that looks like a god to most women.

I felt sun on my eye lids so I opened them, but I saw the blonde moron looking at me face-to-face. "HE'S ALIVE SAKURA!" I than punch him in the face when he yelled. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled at me as he held his bruised jaw. "Almost everyone knows to not look at me when I wake up, I will hurt them." I said to him as I got up. He had to look up at me, he's so tiny compared to me.(That what Sakura said. XD) "But that doesn't give you the right to hurt them when you wake up, Your almost like Sakura!" he said to me. "I could be a lot worst." I said to blonde ant.

"Naurto, just leave him." I heard Sakura said to him. "No, Sakura-chan, This guy is being a jerk!" he yelled at me. "Listen to your pinked hair friend, this might be the last to even see her." I said to him with a grin on my face. " How do you know? I will always be able to see Sakura." He said to me. "At least I'm not wasting my time trying to find someone that plains to bring your village down. Naurto, let me tell you why I'm the Kage of my village. I didn't waste my time trying to get a S-classed Ceramal. He betrayed your village, and yet you still try to get him to come back. He's planning to destroy your village. But of course, your village is nothing but a Pig society. They don't know what they want. " I said to him with a smirk on my face as I looked at how his back bone was crumbling.

"You couldn't even save the woman that loved you, but the sad part is, that you didn't even notice her feelings. You've loved a girl that thought you were a pest. You need to learn how to use you damn brain for once. Your wasting your fucking goddamn time with the heartless Uchiha. You show him damn mercy, when he doesn't deserve it. He needs to have his ass killed in the most slowest way possible." I said to him with my ego raised even more higher. "You don't know anything about what's happening or has happened with me or my relationships. But I manage to over come them." he said to me as he looked up to me.

"Over come them. If you learned how to over come them, you would be the Hokage by now, but no, your still hoping that the Uchiha will come back." he said to him with a grin on my face. He looked so weak and spineless. "SHUT UP!" he yelled at me. He was than about to throw a punch at me, I just twisted his arm to were it was about an inch to breaking. "AKAHITO, STOP!" yelled Sakura as she tried to get me to let go of his arm. "And you Sakura, how you can just be a cock teaser." I said to her. "LOSE YOUR DAMN EGO!" she yelled at me when she threw a punch at me. I easily dogged, and broke the moron arm. "AH!" he yelled when I let go. "Naruto." she said as she went to his side. "Here, let me heal you." she said to him as her hand than started to glow green as she placed her hand over his arm.

So, she's a medic too. She's everything I want in a woman. "Feeling better Naruto, you alright?" she asked him when she got done. "Yeah, thanks Sakura." he said when he started to move his arm. "Let's move, we're wasting time." I said looking at the both of them. "No, we can take as long as we want." the blonde moron said to me. But I didn't care because I had Sakura over my shoulder and I was already walking. "If you ever dared do what you did, and not the healing part, but where you acted like a bitch to me, I will make sure that you see everyone I will kill.

"I'm sorry, I'll try not too." she whisper to me, I than looked back too see if the blonde was still around. 'Perfect.' I thought as I saw him no where to be seen. I moved Sakura into my arms and kissed her, really hard. I was slowly starting to slip my tongue into her mouth. I held her face in one hand as I rubbed my tongue against hers. "Sakura, I love you, you fucking know that." I whisper to her as I held her closer to me, I've never felt love in a my life, I love holding her, it makes me fell complete. I don't think I'll be able too live without her warmth. "And I don't." she said to me as I set her down.

"Sakura, remember, I'm Jashin's son, and I'll make your life around you fall, crash , and shatter." I said to her. "How do I know that your not just insane." she said to me. I chuckled and shook my head before I responded to her. "He marked me." I said to her as I looked down at her. "Where, you could've put a tattoo on your skin. I than lifted my right bang to show her that my eyes had the mark. And how it looks like is that my pupil is the shape of his sign, and the rest of my in still red at my lens. "Get away from me!" she yelled when she saw that.

"Sakura, just think what would happen if I activated it, my lens and pupil would switch colors. And my fathers powers that I get from my genes would mix with my ninja ninjutsu, Genjustu, and tajijustu. And I'm know for living when I fought Itachi, and tried to kill him. Sakura can you just think what would happen, and with all my fathers followers, I wonder how your lazy friend reaction when he sees Hidan, and that he can't trick him like how he did when he was fifth teen." I said to her, she had this horrified look on her face as she looked up to me and listened to what I was saying to her.

"And my village doesn't even know that I'm like this. Sakura, so you actually have no choice but to be my wife if you wanna save millions of lives from dieing, people you've know for almost all your life, and you'll be think that it's all….your….Fault…" I said to her with a smirk on my face. "Sakura, you can save lives, and make mine happy, I've had women prettier than you, but they weren't as fun as you are. When you get mad, how you think you should get revenge, and when you get scared, like how you are now, with her green eyes wide, bottom lip trebling , and your mouth a little bit open. And with sex, heh, just think about how you act when _we do it together, you let me lead while you get let me know I'm doing good with what I'm doing." I said to her with a smile on my face._

"_You can go ahead and think I'm crazy, but Sakura.." I stopped to hold her head and look into her eyes. "I want only you, you can think I'm doing this just to ruin your life, but I'm in love with you." I said to her as I looked deeper in her eyes. "Sakura, just think as you being my wife. Having a family, and having someone to who shows your feelings to." I smiled at her. "You're a sick asshole." she said to me. "Sakura, call me that, but that or anything, or anyone will stop me from having you. Both soul and body, Sakura…I love you, so…please…just love me….back." I said to her before I kissed her again._

"_I love you….I love you…I love you." I whispered to her as I kissed her._

_Sakura's P.O.V_

_He's insane! Someone, please come and help me. Naruto….where are you? Anyone, please don't let him take me away from my home. I don't wanna have a family with him, I wanna focus on my job, I wanna bring back my team mate, I wanna do so many things, but he wants me, why can't he want someone else, I don't wanna be with the son of Jashin, oh Kami, please, help me…get out of this. I felt tears run down my face, I closed my eyes. I wish someone would just come and help me._

"_What are you doing to her?" I heard someone ask, it wasn't Naruto's voice. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke-Kun. "Sasuke-kun-"_

"_Stay out of this Uchiha, this is none of you fucking concern." Akahito said to him. "No, you need to leave her alone." he said to him. "Look here Uchiha, if you don't leave, I'll show you haw I fought your cold hearted murderous brother that you killed." he said to Sasuke with a dark, evil look. "Go ahead, like I'm stopping you." he said to him. "Fine than, I'm gonna finally be able to kill the last living Uchiha." Akahito smiled when he said that. He must have a horrible hate in him for Sasuke-kun's clan. "This better not waist my time, I have better things to do than to play with you." Sasuke said to him. "You should watch what you say to people, they could be of someone stronger than you Uchiha. You need to learn that your clan was the most power people there ever will be. And when I kill, I hope your rotting in hell with your people." Akahito said to him with a look of death in his eyes, and blood lust. _


End file.
